


flowers in your hair

by Hugabug



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pastels, Punk, Punk!Eugene and Pastel!Zach, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: A golden afternoon spent in the park, under the trees, weaving meaning into jet black hair.





	flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> for @honeybeurreblanc on tumblr and her zagene punk/pastel hcs because she is a great friend and a notorious enabler.

“What are you doing?”

Zach laughs, and the fingers he has carding through Eugene’s hair pause. For a moment, he’s sure the other boy is about to pull away, startled into submission, and Eugene goes still at the idea, unintentionally letting out a little whine of protest. This, of course, makes Zach laugh more, but makes him move his fingers again, too. With great dexterity, they twist and style parts of Eugene’s (for once) product less hair in a process that the older boy finds repetitive and tedious. He keeps his eyes closed throughout, silently dozing off, leaving his boyfriend with all the control in the world. Zach does what Zach wants, and Eugene has found that letting him be makes for better results– anyway, Eugene knows that he’ll love whatever Zach does. He likes to pretend that he doesn’t, what with his reputation and all, but deep, deep down he knows that, with Zach, his reputation can go fuck itself.

A few minutes pass in silence, Eugene’s previous question forgotten, as the afternoon sun lowers itself toward the bed of the horizon. Its warmth prickles across his face, sending goosebumps down every part of him, and he’s about to hold back a shiver when a pair of lips press a sweet kiss to his cheek.

Eugene opens his eyes, and smiles up at a grinning Zach.

“What are you doing?” he asks again, voice rough with disuse. Zach giggles mischievously, the sun reflecting off his glasses.

“Here,” he offers Eugene his phone, the front facing camera open. “Take a look for yourself.”

Eugene takes the pseudo-mirror and holds it up. What greets him is him, bleary-eyed, content, head cradled in his boyfriends lap and curly, jet black hair laden with flowers.

They’re all nestled into his locks, green steams disappearing into a nest of meticulously braided strands. Some of them are those small, pink santan flowers from that bush they’d passed earlier. Others were little forget-me-nots Zach had magically found in the pocket of his soft, periwinkle blue hoodie. But Eugene’s favorites have to be the little white daisies, dotted here and there, ones he’d watched his boyfriend stop and carefully pick from those random cracks along the park sidewalks. Here and there, they were scattered, forming a sort of crown across a sea of black, and Eugene can’t help but stare, in awe, at Zach’s work.

Zach inquires, “Do you like it?”

And instead of replying, Eugene puts the phone down and sits up, taking the other boy’s face in both his hands. Zach blinks at him, suddenly shy but pleasantly surprised by the close proximity, and Eugene can’t understand just how somebody so sweet can ever think to be with somebody like him.

Eugene kisses him. Zach sighs into his mouth.

“I love it,” he breathes when they part. “I love you.”

Across the horizon, the sun bids them a soft adieu and Zach smiles as bright as starshine. “That’s good,” he says, reaching up to hold one of Eugene’s hands against his face. “Because I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ver](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/170903654865/for-honeybeurreblanc-and-her-zagene-punkpastel#notes)


End file.
